The Pathology Shared Resource serves two primary functions for NCCC investigators: (1) coordinates procurement, preservation, and distribution of human tissues and cells for funded and future NCCC basic and clinical research; and (2) performs histologic and immunohistologic procedures for NCCC researchers. These functions are coordinated by a pathology resource coordinator (PRC), directed by a pathologist, assisted by a pathology assistant and a histotechnician, and overseen by a Pathology Advisory Committee. All procurement and histologic requests by researchers are directed to the PRC, who, in coordination with researchers and relevant laboratory and hospital personnel, translates these requests into written operational protocols. The PRC oversees these protocols, serving as ombudsman for researchers and as facilitator for the laboratories involved. Tissues and cells not immediately distributed to researchers are stored in 70 C freezers and liquid nitrogen tanks within the Department of Pathology. Computer databases preserve clinical, tissue, and inventory information regarding banked specimens. Tissue information is made available to researchers by an institutional "Intranet." Distribution of tissues is governed by institutionally approved research protocols, and by the Pathology Advisory Committee, which adjudicates any conflicting demands for tissues.